1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated answering machine, in particular to a rationalized automated answering machine which can adjust the playback of an Out Going Message (OGM) left by a host according to the talk pattern of a caller.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional automated answering machine, a pre-recorded Out Going Message (OGM) is played before which the caller can be prompted to leave a message following a "beep". When the caller calls in and a host/user can not answer the phone, the caller's left message is recorded by an magnetic tape or a digital IC. FIG. 1 presents a schematic view showing the question-answer situation of a prior automated answering machine in which the left side of the schematic depicts a typical prerecorded voice prompt or Out Going Massage (OGM) from the automated answering machine, while the right side depicts talk from the caller. Typically, the caller may feel impatient and irritated when hearing the Out Going Message left by the host after the telephone is on line. The caller may also be not familiar with leaving messages after a beep sound. Moreover, since the caller can not interrupt the OGM at all before a beep sound in prior automated answering machines, many callers unfamiliar with such machines tend to hang up the phone after realizing that the voice prompt is just an Out Going Message from the automated answering machine. Other callers cannot be bothered to wait until the completion of the OGM. This prevents the automated answering machine from being utilized to accomplish its purpose in relaying messages.